Medium ships of The Yoth and Army and Lore of The Yoth
There are 100,000 Medium ships. Beza Ship. This scout ship has two Mass Destruction Lasers which can blow up a whole sky scraper. It Has 2 feet of Hard Steel Armor. There are 20,000 of them. The ship is 60 feet long. It takes 3 days to make one. The Reanoerae ship. This ship is a attack ship. It has 12 Nova cannons. (Cannons which shoot a energy beam 0.60 % as powerful as a super nova) it will blow ships apart. It has 15 foot hard steel armor and is 10 miles long. On the front it has two heavy blue plasma cannons. It takes 3 weeks to make one. There are 20,000 of them. The Bzaem ship. This ship is 3 miles long and has two H.P.L which power level is set that it could destroy a whole city. It has 20 feet of hard steel armor. On the sides of the ship it has two blue plasma cannons. It takes 5 weeks to construct one. There are 10,000 of them. The Arvwavnbg ship. This ship has two Hyper energy cannons which when hit a object starts decinegrating what it hits. Its 2 miles long and has 15 feet of hard steel armor. There are 10,000 The Iggvore Ship. This ship is 2000 feet in length and has 10 feet Ontium armor (this metal is 5x stronger then hard steel and can only be found on Ontik in the Neg system) It has one Armaggedon Energy cannon which shoots a beam as powerful as a solar flare at 2x speed of light eviserating ahips the resources to create the Beam are rare. 5,000 exist. The Nyta ship. This ship is 1,000 feet long and has 6 Ion cannons that can knock out 20 miles of electricity or shields. It has 18 fet of Zonium armor which is 8x stronger then Orium. There are 10,000 currently The Zsem ship. This ship is 900 feet long and has a Neutron cannon which shoots a pulse which radiates everyone inside of a ship or completely destroys it at close range. The beam can pass by some shields. It has 20 feet of orium armor. There are 5,000 currently The Ahem'ra ship. This ship is 700 feet long and has A Ionick cannon. This cannon when hits a surface strips away the atoms of a ship. It has a short range and can destroy 200 feet. It has 13 feet of hard steel armor. There are 2,000 of these ships as the Ahem crystal can only be found on the planet of Ede in the Neg system. The Army. Divergent Species used for Military Krog ! \/ Krovog This Divergant species is arranged into a solid mass the orbs are turned into A Hardened exp Skeleton. They carry around A Vsronora Heavy Blaster rifle repeater. Kromost This Divergant species has its solid orbs bent into jagged bones and it's slime turned into slicker flesh. It has two massive scythe like appendages to rip people apart. Kro This Divergant species make up the bulk of armed military. It's slime has been hardened to a point for it to be similar to flesh. it's Orbs have formed mandables. It carries a D44 Plasma Blaster. Human Divergant. The Booe. This Divergant is a 60 foot tall club wielding former human. It shares traits with apes but much larger. It has large stuff bones making it very difficult to kill. It carries around a hard steel club and are used to crush things ships turrets tanks ECT. The Moega. This Spider like creature is 8 feet long 5 feet tall it's roundisb body has its face graphed in with snail like eye sticks growing out of its cheeks. It's exo skeleton can take two laser blast and a plasma blast before breaking. It's legs resemble knifes which rip people apart. The Troegan. This Beast has bones sticking out everywhere making it look like it has spikes it's skin is hardened. It carries around a Hyper Pulse laser pistol and are given Roega a 12 foot tall human like creature with large teeth sharp nails and pale skin to ride. It has a semi sentience that makes them pledge full allegiance to the Yoth. Orukaka This Species are 15 foot tall Green semi sentient beast who can lift up to 5,000 pounds. They wear specialized Vurunium (Vurunium is a common resource found in the eastern side of the Galaxy and is 3x stronger then Hard Steel) they have 4 Large tentacles on there back and carry a 1,000 pound massive H.P.L cannon which can create a 50 foot hole in a mountain in 8 seconds. DROIDS OF THE YOTH The Yoth have created a Great Droid Army converting planets in there system into massive automated factory system. The Vornotas This Droid is a black sphere. It has 4 Inch Titsnium armor and can fly with Miniature engines letting it FLY. It has 3 red Plasma turrets to dispatch Infantry. On the bottom it has electrified cable like tentacles to wrap around and electrocute people The Syl'augor This Droid is a large 9 foot tall robot which has large metal larms and odd spider like legs. It's Arms have two Syog Red Plasma Cannons. It lacks Fingers and has sharp tentacles which can pierce armor as hard as steel but as flexible as rubber. It's Body is similar to a Ant and it's head is a large red eye in a long cylinder head. Gya Droid. This Droid is a 12 foot long 8 foot tall flying droid which have H.P.L turrets on them. They have 8 Inchs of Hard steel armor. Deiene Droid. This Droid acts as a fighter its 18 feet long and 5 feet tall tall. It has 4 H.P.L mega turrets YOTH TRIPODS The Yoth Tripod is 13 feet tall and has 3 main legs with a H.P.L cannon which can destroy a whole floor of a skyscraper. There are 200,000 tripods currently. A tripod can turn into a fighter plane making it dual vehicle. The Yoth Tripods legs can crush a tank under its force. The Yoth tripod can lock onto metals with magnots. It has holes in it which when opened Yoth tentacles can come out and be used. The tripod is controlled mentally and is connected to the Yoths mind. It has 10 inchs of Orium armor. Heavy Tripod. This Tripod is similar to the last as it is 40 feet tall and its H.P.L can wipe out a whole city block. This Tripod lacks a fighter capability but makes up in its way that it can jump which the other tripod cant. It has two Star Energy weapons ehich can melt beams of steel on its side. It has 2 feet of orium armor. There are about 10,000 heavy tripods.